


If I Could See You Again

by PryorsQuill



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PryorsQuill/pseuds/PryorsQuill
Summary: Most of the time, when we feel happiness, we want to remember it for the rest of our lifetimes.Sometimes, we lose it. When we do, it’s like falling into a pit never to be retrieved again.You break.Then you realize that time stops for everyone at some point. But you can't control time and save them.That’s how I felt when I lost you.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	If I Could See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m PryorsQuill! This is my first fanfic that I’ve posted, and I welcome any constructive feedback from you all. Please enjoy! :)

**It’s difficult, losing someone you’ve always loved. Despite our arguments, our misunderstandings, and hardships, I still ended up loving you.**

_Kym wandered over to where I was standing, her white gown brushing the grass beneath her._

_“You know, Will decided that banana popsicles would be the flavor for our special occasion. Just don’t tell him I snuck a few watermelon ones in,” said Kym with a mischievous smile._

_I smiled, tucking a lock of my hair back, “Of course you would want watermelon, that’s exactly you. Hm, speaking of which, where’s Will?”_

_Kym chuckled, “With your fiance, of course.”_

_Just as I was about to say something, Kym pushed past me, “I think I should get going now.”_

_Then there he was, Kieran, hair slicked back, dressed in a complete suit._

_“Mon amour,” he said, smiling._

_I smiled, but with a pang, my head throbbed, my vision blacking out._

_It all came back at once, the label of fear clearly planted on the face of the Leader as a large object was slammed into his head. My vision, all hazy as I rolled out of the way of a gunblast. The sound of footsteps coming towards me. Like a feather, I was  
lifted into your strong arms. Your scent wafting into my nose like light in the dark. I wasn’t alone, I wasn’t dead. Most importantly, we did it. We finished our final mission._

_I snapped back to my senses and turned around, clutching my hair like a lifeline._

_He took my hands in his and led us onto the wooden patio, “You’re still worrying about last week, aren’t you?”_

_“A bit,” I admitted. But who was I to think of such things at a time like this?_

_Kieran sighed, spinning me around, “Take a look around you, just tell me what you see.”_

_I took in the scenery, a smile slowly spreading across my face, “I see Kym and Will dancing over there. Kym in a white bride’s dress, Will in a groom’s suit. I see Lila and Lukas over there talking to the little children. Over there… there’s Hermann-- he’s  
smiling.”_

_Kieran sighed softly, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you smile like that.”_

_“Yeah?” I ask, smiling at him. “Well, you’ve seen it again now.”_

_He stepped closer, “I would like to see that more often. Let’s aim for at least once a day, sound good?”_

_Just like that, he pulled me into a tight hug, his face close to mine. It had been a while since I could feel this happiness. In fact, you were the only one who could make me smile on any day. When I didn’t believe in myself enough, when I blamed myself for  
things I couldn’t control. Here you were, holding me in your arms, protecting me. I never want this feeling to go. _

_I wanted to hold it close, and never forget it._ \--- 

In a flash, reality yanked me from my dream again. 

I fumbled for the watch I always kept beside my bed. How ironic, that the only thing I should have left of you were your initials, K.W., along with two needles that indicated a time.

But this meant everything to me because it was this exact moment, that you were finally put at peace. After all, time stops for everybody. 

**You just never know when.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
